A Gift
by webdlfan
Summary: Danny and Lindsay steal a moment from work go Christmas shopping together... just a tiny conversation that came to me.
1. Chapter 1

A Gift

"Did you ever see yourself going out to buy teacher gifts over your lunch break?" Lindsay asked Danny as they strolled through the little artisan shop that had opened a block away from the lab.

"Did it mean spending time while I did so with a girl I was crazy about that I hadn't sat down to a meal with in two weeks?" Danny slid his arm around her waist and drew her close to his side as she stopped to go through a number of hand made photo frames. "Yeah, I could have seen myself doing that."

"But that wasn't the question," Lindsay pointed out. "Did you ever think about going out and buying teacher gifts?"

He nearly denied it until an old memory rolled in. "Yes, actually. Yes I did."

Lindsay let out a short laugh and turned to look at him. "Liar."

"No, no... in the third grade my mother drug me down to Macys where she purchased a gift for Mr. Vanmier, and had it wrapped in this bold paper with this really big bow she was going to make me carry to school," even now the memory terrified him. "When I complained about it one too many times, she started lecturing me on the fact that one day I would have a kid that would take after me and I would understand how important it was to thank those teachers for putting up with me. Then she asked me what I would get for the teacher when I had a son who did whatever I must have done that time for my own teacher who was doing everything they could ... and then she kept asking until I gave her back the answer she wanted."

"I love your mom."

"Yeah, so I thought about it. I'd say I was lucky that I had a daughter that took after her mom in school, but since her mom was known for using a sling shot on boys ..." he considered it, then shrugged. "I guess I'm still hoping Lucy takes after her mom."

1


	2. Don ( Jamie?)

**So I had another idea for this little Christmas shopping trip. I can't promise I'll have more, but Lindsay has a list... of course she'd have a list!**

* * *

As Lindsay finished up the purchase for Lucy's teacher, Danny grabbed her shopping list and scanned over the names that they bought for as a couple. It was the same list that they had shared since Lucy's first Christmas, for the most part, and probably the same list they would have shared if they had done the Christmas thing when they were first together.

With a few plus and minuses.

Shaking away the impeding thoughts, Danny frowned over Flack's name. Beside it Lindsay had added Jamie Lovato's name with a question mark inside parentheses. His little match maker of a wife had suggested dinner or a Mets vs. Yankees game, which was an obvious match making ploy.

Even if he'd attended the same match up several times with Flack over the years.

As Lindsay thanked the clerk, Danny automatically picked up the bag and walked with her out of the store. "I was thinking that instead of sports tickets this year, we should get Flack the Lucy experience."

"The what?"

"Well, you know how Flack is with Lucy. Lets let him have her for the day, let him take her to some Princess event or something. Like the one we talked about at that tea place on Madison. He'd love it."

"Danny, that's not a present for anyone but Lucy. Besides..."

"Neither is giving Flack a forced date with Jamie."

"Two tickets or a dinner for two does not mean he has to take Jamie, Danny," Lindsay reminded him.

Danny only shoot his head. "But two tickets to a Princess party at that tea place would ensure he would take Lucy. She's the only girl either of us knows who owns a princess gown."

"If you want to see Don take Lucy to a Princess party at the tea place, you only have to tell him that's what she wants," Lindsay said as she guided Danny toward their next stop. "It would be his gift to her. So, we're still left with needing a gift for Don. I say baseball. Yankees vs. Mets. You're just worried he won't take you."

No, Danny thought, he wasn't worried. He knew that Flack had his eyes set on Lovato and he was glad his friend was moving out of a very dark time. Still, it might be less painful to fork over money for a meal instead of a game he wouldn't get the chance to attend.


End file.
